


Old Flames

by crypticgrayson



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticgrayson/pseuds/crypticgrayson
Summary: Just a quick one-shot I wrote up a while ago! set three years after Harvey’s descent into Two-Face





	Old Flames

“Name?”

“Y/N... Y/N L/N” 

“You’re not on the visitor list for today ma’am” The woman behind the computer spoke as you were looking at the armed men standing at the door, before turning your attention back to the woman.

“I think you’ll be fired on the spot if he heard you didn’t let me in” You told her, the woman raising her eyebrows before sighing. 

“Fine, take a seat over there and I’ll call in to check. He has a visitor though, so don’t expect him to pick up any time soon” The woman replied, making you bite down on your lip as you tapped your fingers on the marble of the counter. “Thanks”

You looked at the elevator to see there weren’t any guards there, walking over to one of the empty seats to wait it out. You looked down at your watch, tapping your foot on the floor as you could hear your heartbeat drumming in your ears, taking a few deep breaths to calm down at least a little.

Your head perked up when the secretary got up from her desk, disappearing around the corner behind the elevators. 

You doubted for a split second before standing up, pressing the button as the doors opened almost immediately, quickly stepping inside and hammering your thumb on the close doors button. 

You let out a long exhale when the doors finally shut, leaning back against the wall as you pressed the button to the penthouse, turning your head to look at yourself in the mirror. You pressed your hand down on your chest when you felt your heart rate shoot up again, feeling the quick beats against your palm, only to skyrocket when the doors opened.

You raised your eyebrows in surprise when you were greeted by an empty hallway, you were expecting at least some security at this point, but you guessed that he felt like no one was dumb enough to try anyways. 

You inhaled slowly, muttering a fuck under your breath before knocking on the wooden door. You took a step back when you heard someone curse from the other side of it, folding your arms over your stomach when you heard the clinking of shoes on the tiles approaching the door. 

“Hi Harvey” You softly spoke when the door opened, his expression quickly going from annoyed into confused, and shock. Your eyes traveled down to his half opened blouse, coughing shortly before you laughed at him, “Am I interrupting something?”

“I-“ He managed to bring out before shutting down again, placing his scarred hand on the doorframe. You sighed to yourself as your eyes scanned over his face, you had of course seen pictures of him on the news but it didn’t compare to how he really looked.

You took a few steps forward before wrapping your arms around his waist, your fingers digging into his back as you buried your face into his chest, “I’ve missed you”

You could feel his uneven breaths, his arms soon wrapping around you to pull you even tighter against him. “I’ve missed you too” Harvey muttered against your hair, running his fingers through the strands. You stayed like that for a moment before Harvey took a step back, clearing his throat before scratching his jaw. “Ehm-, Let me-“ 

“Who the fuck is she? One not enough for you?” A girl spoke, walking into the living room. “Get dressed and go home sweetheart, no need to make trouble for yourself” “You-“ She tried to reply to him, but quickly shut herself up and let out an annoyed noise before going back the way she came, making you suppress a laugh. 

“You always did have horrible timing” Harvey told you, causing you to turn around so that you were facing him again, his fingers working on buttoning his shirt back up. “Have fun asshole” The girl spoke, you giving her a wave as she stormed out the door. 

“Sorry for that” He laughed as he walked over to you, you placing your hands on his shoulders as your grin disappeared, moving one of them up to the scarred side of his face, Harvey flinching under your touch. “Im sorry, does it hurt?” 

“A bit, it’s more that I’m just- not used to it, and I wish you didn’t have to see me like this” 

You furrowed your brows as you moved your hand back down to his chest, your eyes averting down as well, “Me neither, but that’s just the way things turned out” 

The moment your eyes met his he leaned down to kiss you, making you wrap your arms around his neck, pushing yourself up on your tiptoes to deepen the kiss. 

“You have girls over often?” You asked the moment you pulled away, the same confused look forming on Harvey’s face again, “What? No, I mean- What’s the right answer here?”

“I’m just messing with you” 

You grinned at him before turning around, walking over to one of the tall windows to stare outside. “I forgot what a deceivingly beautiful city Gotham is” 

“Where did you go? I tried everything to find you after- after you left me” 

“I went all over the place, I didn’t know what to do with myself honestly”

“And yet you still managed to stay away for three years” Harvey spoke, you looking at his reflection in the window to see he had sat down on the arm of the couch. 

“I knew that the first thing I would do is go to you if I came back” 

“And here you are, why now? I won’t ever look the same again”

“Oh stop, you know damn well that’s not why I left” You told him, turning around to see the defeated expression on his face. “I think I realized that you aren’t going to change, and I won’t be able to change you back the way you were when I fell for you, but maybe I can make things a bit better when I’m here”

Harvey’s shoulders dropped at your words, placing his hands on his knees as he leaned forward, letting out a long sigh. “You shouldn’t get wrapped up in my world”

“I made my decision when I came back to Gotham” You spoke, walking over to him, fingers pressing into his shoulders before moving them up to both sides of his face. 

“I don’t deserve to have you back Y/N”

Harvey’s arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you between his legs, as you ran your fingers through his dark hair, not sure what to tell him. “Do you have a place to stay? You can stay here with me if you want” 

“I’d love to” You smiled, leaning down to kiss him again, your hands setting pressure on his shoulders so that he fell back on the couch, climbing on top of him.

“What are you doing, hm?” Harvey laughed, causing you to shut him up by locking your lips with his again. Your hands reached down to pull his blouse free from under his belt, working on undoing the buttons one by one, but Harvey’s hand wrapped around your wrist to stop you.

“Y/N-“

“Don’t make me say it again Harvey” 

He simply replied with a sigh as he let his head fall back into the cushions of the couch, as you pressed your lips to his neck when you finished unbuttoning his shirt, a low growl escaping his throat. 

“Can we at least move this to the bedroom?” 

“Might be more comfortable” You chuckled, Harvey sitting up and easily lifting you up when he stood up, shrugging off his blouse as you wrapped your legs around his hips. 

~

You had almost drifted off to sleep when the sound of a phone ringing pulled you back to reality, lifting your head from Harvey’s chest as you rolled on your back.

“Go on, answer it” 

“Sorry”

“At least that hasn’t changed” You laughed, making him do the same before moving over to sit on the side of the bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand to answer. 

You were too tired to listen along, not even sure you wanted to hear why someone was calling him this late at night. You moved over on your side, placing your hand on Harvey’s back, making him look back at you before focusing on the conversation again.

“No, I have more important business at the moment, I’ll see if I have time tomorrow” He replied to the person on the phone, in a tone you hadn’t heard from him before. 

Harvey laid back down with a sigh, placing the phone back on the bedside table, extending his arm so that you moved close to him again. 

“I’m glad you’re here Y/N”

“Me too”


End file.
